


It Had To Be

by PrincessShea9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Nightmare, Not a named character, One Shot, Someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShea9/pseuds/PrincessShea9
Summary: It had to be a dream.She had to die.It had to be his past.





	

He was hiding behind a pillar again trying to catch his breath. He was back in the arena again, but he couldn’t be. He just couldn’t. He could have sworn he was talking to Keith just a few minutes prior. This all had to be a dream. It had to be. It had to be. It had to be.

But it all feels too real. Feels too real not to be. No. It’s a dream. He can get out of it. He will get out of it. He just needs to calm down and think. Patience yields focus. He can get out.

Then he hears it: A high pitch, sing-song voice.

“Champion~. Oh, Champion~.”

No. No. NO. It, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t. He had killed her. She was dead. She had to be. She had to be. SHE HAD TO BE. And this all had to be a dream. It had to be. It had to be. It had to be. He closed his eyes. It had to be.

Pain. Excruciating pain. It flared up his right arm. No that couldn’t be right he lost his arm. The pain was in his right arm anyway.

He looked down at the arm finding a knife sticking out of his arm right above the elbow. He then quickly looked up and was met with the maniacal, cheshire grin of a girl no older than Pidge. The girl, he had never learned her name, then with bright, wide eyes and that cheshire smile, she started to laugh just as maniacal as her smile.

“Blood, blood, I spilt your blood~” she didn’t just say it, she sang it as she started to skip away.

“Stop,” it was his own voice “Why are you doing this?” He didn’t want to hurt this little girl. He didn’t then, he still didn’t now especially after meeting Pidge; the girl resembled the current green paladin so much.

She was about the same height as the short paladin and had similar colored and bright wide eyes that sparkled. But Pidge’s sparkled at machinery; this girl her’s sparkled at blood. The little girl, who was humming in front of him now, also shared with Pidge the same hair color even if the murderous girl’s was longer.

The humming got louder and louder. It was coming from behind him now. Please wake up. Please wake up. I don’t want to go through this again. This was a dream this. It had to be. It had to be. It had to be. 

All this had already happened. He just needed to get out. He had to. He had to. HE HAD TO. Before he watched himself kill the little girl again.

Pain again. The girl had just ripped the blade out of his arm from behind. He turned quickly to face her taking a swing. She just laughed, even though he had nicked her shoulder.

He didn’t want to fight her, but he realized there is only one way out of this: he had to kill her.

He sighed. He didn’t want to do this. She could have a life ahead of her. She could do anything from here if she won.

He closed his eyes and let tears fall from them. He should just let her kill him so she could live, but there was one problem with that: he wanted to live. He wanted to live. He wanted to live. HE WANTED TO LIVE.

He wanted to get back to Earth. He wanted to warn them. He wanted to find the Holts. He wanted to see the boy he considered his brother again. He wanted to keep his promise to that boy.

As much as he didn’t want to kill the little girl with so much life left to live he was going to have to do so. So he could live. So he could do all he wanted.

He heard it then: a giggle. She was behind him again.

With his eyes still closed with tears still falling he turned around on his heel and swung his sword as hard as he could. He was met with the sound of a gasp and a choke.

He opened his eyes and looked at the girl. Her image was cloudy from his tears but he could still see the diagonal gash he left from the base of the right side of her neck to the top of her left hip. She just stood there looking at him.

“Champion?” a whisper. But it was more than enough to destroy her balance. She collapsed and again she whispered “Champion?”

He realized what she wanted when she dropped the knife she barely held in her hand and reached out to him. She was dying that much was obvious from the amount of blood. How could he refuse her request?

He knelt down and scooped her up in his arms. He laid her head against his chest right over his heart.

All he did was hold her. He held her as she slowly bled out and she held onto his shirt listening to his heartbeat.

Then there was one more whisper.

“Thank you Champion.”

She was gone and he just knelt there with her body held to his chest.

She was dead and he had killed her. A little girl with so much that could have come to her. A little girl who looked so much like Pidge.

She was dead, gone and he had killed her.

He woke up with a scream. He wanted for none of the nightmare he just had to be real. But it was. It was part of his past. It had to be. It had to be. It was.


End file.
